bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheDevin13/Big Brother 15 HouseGuests (Week 6)
Okay so we have made it to Week 6 of BB15 and I have to say it's not getting any better. These HouseGuests have to be some of the worst people I have ever seen on a reality television show. I'm completely disgusted by their behavior. So let's begin... Aaryn Gries: I have no sympathy for her. Everything she is going to get outside of the Big Brother House is what she deserves. Her racist remarks show what kind of person she is, and her denial of making said remarks just shows how ignorant she is as well. Amanda Zuckerman: It's such a shame... I really did like Amanda at the beginning of the game, but she's really a hypocrite. She's just as racist and rude as the people she stood up to earlier in the game (Aaryn, GinaMarie & Kaitlin). The way that she speaks to other people is so disrespectful. I'm disappointed in the fact that she's controlling the game because she's really not a good person on the inside. Andy Herren: He's still just as annoying as he was before. I can't stand his voice and I can't stand the way he plays both sides of the house. He's such a little snitch and I hope he's evicted soon. Candice Stewart: Okay, I'm becoming a Candice fan. The fact that she's still fighting to stay in the house despite everything she's been through is amazing. I really hope she isn't evicted tomorrow or else I'll be thoroughly disappointed. I want to see her make it farther in the game. David Girton: bye Elissa Slater: I'm glad the spotlight has been taken off of Elissa. I was tired of the show trying to shove her down our throats every week with the MVP, but now that the option of MVP has been taken away from her, she's just floating along. I'm still a fan, but I don't want her to win. GinaMarie Zimmerman: I hope Nick knows how to get a restraining order. He's going to need one. :) Helen Kim: I am still a Helen fan. But she's playing the game way too hard right now. She's telling one too many lies and I'm afraid that sooner or later she'll get caught up in her web. Howard Overby: He was a really bad game player, but he's an excellent human being. I'm sad he's gone. Jeremy McGuire: lol bye Jessie Kowalski: I'm becoming a Jessie fan too. The way she stood up to Amanda was pretty impressive to say the least. She's still a little annoying, but she's more bearable than she was before. Judd Daugherty: JUDD FOR THE WIN. He's honestly the only person I'm truly rooting for. He seems to be a great guy but he's also playing the game too. I really would love to see Judd win this season. Kaitlin Barnaby: Out of the three who were on the block, Kaitlin is the one who I DID NOT want to go home. I'm upset she's gone, but one of the Mean Girls had to go. McCrae Olson: This guy needs to grow a pair and make his own decisions for once instead of following Amanda around like a lost puppy. Nick Uhas: He seemed like such a strong competitor and I wish he was still in the game. Spencer Clawson: Somehow Spencer is becoming the Fan Favorite??? I don't know how to be honest. He's also a racist like Aaryn and GinaMarie but he has also made many other remarks that are completely disgusting. And his newest comments make me sick to my stomach. Category:Blog posts